<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чай, кофе, пофлиртуем? by OdioF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594660">Чай, кофе, пофлиртуем?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdioF/pseuds/OdioF'>OdioF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdioF/pseuds/OdioF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Их чаепития бывают такими разными.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чай, кофе, пофлиртуем?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фанфик написан на день рождения моей дорогой подруги Хими, фанату Фердибертов номер 1 в СНГ (а может и во всем мире &gt;:) ). Хими, еще раз с днем рождения, и спасибо, что показала мне все прелести этого шипа! :D</p><p>Была уверена, что мой первый фанфик по FE3H будет посвящен Эделет, но что-то пошло не так---</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Их чаепития бывают такими разными.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Долгие, неторопливые беседы о самом разном, будь то политика, экономика, книги или опера, разбавленные освежающим ягодным купажем в чашке Фердинанда и малой каплей молока в кофе Хьюберта. Ранее тот никогда не признавал молоко, но Фердинанд считает, что пить один и тот же вид кофе на разных встречах — это полный абсурд и неуважение к их приятной маленькой традиции. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тихий, изредка нарушающий тишину лязг встречающихся друг с другом небольшого блюдца и изысканной чашечки оповещает о том, что оба участника чаепития заняты своими делами. Они слишком погружены в работу и сосредоточены на ней, чтобы прерываться на общение, но одно лишь присутствие другого рядом придает сил и бодрости. Для лучшего эффекта Фердинанд заваривает себе ромашковый чай, который отлично способствует повышению концентрации. Хьюберт же предпочитает кофе, щедро посыпанный корицей. По мнению Фердинанда эту горькую жижу пить просто невозможно, однако, и Хьюберту не понять тяги к завариванию каких-то сорняков.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда они оба в настроении обсудить вечером день прошедший, Фердинанд крайне настойчиво рекомендует и так часто страдающему от бессонницы Хьюберту не пить кофе, но взамен он готовит им обоим купаж Хресвельг, добиваясь от своего партнёра одобрительной полуулыбки. Это чаепитие, пожалуй, самое короткое из всех, но одно из самых умиротворённых и успокаивающих для обоих.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Совпадение или же забавная тенденция, но стоит им заварить друг другу их самые любимые сорта чая и кофе, как зачастую у чаепития намечается весьма пикантное продолжение. Смакуя столь приятные яркие нотки фруктового купажа, только что привезённого из южных стран, Фердинанд сам не замечает, как игриво  стреляет глазами, присущая их разговорам лёгкая колкость обретает интимный подтекст, а языком он проводит по губам чуть медленнее, чем того требуется. Хьюберт жадно ловит взглядом каждое его движение, ухмыляется по-особенному, слегка хищно, но не торопит события, делая несколько мучительно долгих глотков. Градус напряжения в атмосфере неумолимо растет, а они продолжают играть в одним лишь им ведомую игру, с нетерпением ожидая, когда сдастся другой. Взгляды, слова, движения — они медленно изводят друг друга, лишь для того, чтобы вскоре, наконец, не выдержать, и столкнуться друг с другом в жадном поцелуе, создавая свой собственный неповторимый страстный купаж. Пускай им не по вкусу любимый напиток другого, но этому особенному миксу, наполненному их чувствами и эмоциями, они не в силах себе отказать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Любой другой может позавидовать тому, какими разными красками играют их приватные чайно-кофейные встречи. А они сами не останавливаются на уже имеющемся, продолжая искать и открывать для себя все новые настроения и вкусы. Неспешно, но с превеликим удовольствием.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В конце-концов, у них впереди ещё целая вечность вдвоем.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>